Last Day on Winter
by Aoi Megumi
Summary: Sawamura Daichi sangat mencintai Sugawara Koushi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua berjuang bersama hingga musim dingin tiga tahun setelahnya berakhir.


**Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi**

.

Dunia Sawamura Daichi runtuh, dan itu dimulai saat Sugawara Koushi –kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang _setter_ – mendadak terjatuh saat latihan rutin. Awalnya, ia dan teman-temannya hanya mengira bahwa Koushi hanya ceroboh atau kelelahan saja. Tapi pengakuan Koushi saat itu membuat seisi _gymnasium_ panik. Sambil membelalakkan matanya, Koushi berucap, "Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku."

Dunia Sawamura Daichi runtuh, dan itu dimulai saat hasil tes kesehatan yang keluar menyatakan bahwa Sugawara Koushi positif menderita _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS),_ penyakit yang sama yang diderita oleh Stephen Hawking. Saat itu, Daichi menulikan telinganya setelah kata 'kelumpuhan' dan 'kematian' terserap ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Dunia Sawamura Daichi runtuh, dan itu dimulai saat mengetahui fakta bahwa penderita ALS hanya bisa bertahan hidup tiga sampai empat tahun lamanya. Itu artinya, Koushi _nya_ akan segera direnggut sebelum mereka dapat menggapai cita-cita mereka.

Hari ujian akhir untuk siswa tahun ketiga sudah berakhir (Koushi harus mengerjakannya di ranjang rumah sakit. Bahkan beberapa kali pensilnya terjatuh). Untuk merayakan berakhirnya ujian para _senpai_ , anggota tahun pertama dan tahun kedua Klub Bola Voli Putra SMA Karasuno akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Shoyo. Dan pesta akan diadakan setelah Koushi benar-benar diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dengan sabar dan hati-hati, Daichi membantu Koushi berjalan. Memastikan bahwa tiap-tiap langkah Koushi dapat menahan beban tubuhnya dengan baik. Daichi tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keberadaan Koushi di sampingnya. Beberapa kali pun Koushi menyuruhnya untuk pergi, Daichi tidak akan pernah mau. Karena yang diinginkan Daichi adalah selalu berada di sisi Koushi sampai kapanpun ia masih sempat.

...

Daichi tidak pernah menangis selain saat ia masih bayi sekali. Di umurnya yang keenam tahun, saat istana pasirnya dihancurkan ombak, ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Di umurnya yang kesebelas, saat ia dimarahi karena tidak membuat pr musim panas, ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Ia anak laki-laki yang kuat, begitu yang dikatakan ibunya. Tetapi, malam setelah ia mengetahui penyakit Koushi, ia menangis dalam belaian angin malam.

Saat Koushi mengetahui penyakitnya, ia mengurung diri di apartemennya berhari-hari. Berkali-kali Daichi dan teman-temannya membujuk Koushi agar keluar, namun hasilnya nihil. Beberapa hari kemudian, Koushi kembali ke _gymnasium_. Saat itu, dengan panik, Shoyo menyerukan keadaan Koushi yang sangat kacau. Mata sembab, rambut kelabunya yang tampak kusam, serta tubuhnya yang bertambah kurus.

Koushi tidak mengerti mana yang lebih mengerikan. Mengetahui bahwa umurnya hanya bersisa tiga sampai empat tahun, atau, ia akan segera meninggalkan Sawamura Daichi dalam jurang kesedihan. Koushi bukanlah pribadi yang pernah membuat seseorang sedih. Tapi ironisnya, sekarang ia sudah melakukannya. Saat Daichi menangisi keadaannya dalam keheningan malam, Koushi bukannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak sanggup melihat kekasihnya menangis dalam jarak yang lebih dekat.

Koushi bahagia. Ia merasa bahagia walau Tuhan sedang mengujinya dengan penyakit seberat ini, sangat Koushi sekali. Sejak saat-saat kelam itu, Daichi tinggal di apartemennya yang sederhana. Daichi selalu berada di sampingnya. Daichi selalu sabar membersihkan pecahan gelas jika tangan Koushi mendadak mati rasa saat sedang minum. Daichi selalu memberikan tempat ternyaman dalam rengkuhannya saat ia merasa pada batasnya.

Pernah sekali ia bertengkar hebat dengan Daichi. Saat itu, emosinya lah yang meledak-ledak. Ia berteriak pada Daichi. Kalimat-kalimat seperti, "Untuk apa kau mengurusi orang penyakitan sepertiku!?" dan semacamnya selalu meluncur dengan cepat, seperti anak panah yang melesat dari busurnya dan tepat mengarah ke ulu hati Daichi. Koushi berteriak, menangis, mengusir Daichi, merutuki dirinya sendiri. Saat kaki dan tubuhnya melemas, Daichi segera menahannya, membawanya ke rengkuhan hangat sang kapten, lalu membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Hidup hampir setengah tahun dengan penyakitnya membuat Koushi dipaksa untuk terbiasa. Ia sudah tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba gelas minumnya meluncur tertarik gravitasi karena tangannya mendadak mati rasa. Ia sudah tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Ia sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah sakit karena mendadak terjatuh di tempat yang berbahaya. Dan karena itu semua, Ia menjadi terbiasa dengan Daichi yang selalu menempel kepadanya –frekuensinya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dulu.

...

Daichi tidak tertarik untuk mendaftar ke perguruan tinggi. Mengurusi dan berada di sisi Koushi setiap saat lebih menyenangkan daripada harus belajar dan belajar. Omelan Koushi yang selalu membahas tentang masa depan Daichi selalu diabaikan. Toh, menurut Daichi, masa depannya adalah Koushi.

Berbicara tentang Koushi, ia baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit kemarin malam karena mendadak tidak bisa berbicara. Dokter berkata bahwa penyakit Koushi sudah mulai berbahaya tarafnya. Setelah ini, Koushi tidak akan berbicara dengan normal. Terapi rutin masih terus dilakukan, tapi hasilnya hampir tidak ada.

Dua hari Koushi terbarik di rumah sakit, dua hari pula Koushi merasa tubuhnya jauh semakin payah. Berbicara tidak jelas, mengangkat gelas hampir mustahil, ke toilet pun Daichi harus turut masuk untuk memastikan bahwa Koushi tidak akan terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Dan entah kenapa, makanan yang di sediakan oleh suster selalu bubur dengan kuah kaldu. Koushi hampir muntah saat pertama kali memakannya, tapi akhirnya ia terbiasa dengan cepat.

Pernah sekali Koushi berpikir, kenapa Daichi tidak meninggalkannya. Berkali-kali sudah ia bertanya, dan jawaban yang ia dapat selalu sama; "Karena aku mencintaimu." Dan berkali-kali pula, Koushi menangis mendengar jawaban itu.

Malam ketiga Koushi di rumah sakit, Daichi masih menggenggam tangannya sambil membaca buku lawas. Jendela kamar rawat Koushi menyuguhkan hamparan langit malam yang di penuhi taburan bintang-bintang. Koushi terpesona. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya, bagaimana jika ia menjadi bagian dari mereka. Apakah Daichi akan selalu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandanginya? Koushi tersenyum kecil.

"Ha...i...shi? (Da...i...chi?)" Suaranya sangat lirih dan terdengar seperti orang tercekik.

Daichi menandai halaman yang dibacanya sebelum menutup buku dan menyimpannya di nakas. Disertai senyum lembut, ia mengelus punggung tangan Koushi dengan ibu jarinya. "Ada apa, sayang? Ingin ke toilet?"

Koushi menggeleng lemah. Daichi melihat sorot kegusaran pada manik indah Koushi. Sambil memberi afeksi menenangkan, Daichi menuntut jawab. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koushi. Dahi mereka menempel. Memberi kemudahan Koushi untuk berbicara tanpa harus mengeraskan suaranya (karena itu akan sangat melelahkan dan menyakitkan bagi Koushi).

"Hagaimana hi...kha akhu, ugh, ma...ti? (Bagaimana jika aku mati)?" Hanya udara yang berhembus saat ia mengucapkan kata terakhir. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat Daichi memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Koushi tahu, ini bukan topik yang disukai Daichi sejak awal.

Masih memejamkan mata, Daichi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka menempel. Perasaan Daichi berkecamuk. Ingin rasanya ia meneriakkan "SUDAH AKU BILANG TIDAK USAH MEMBAHAS ITU BUKAN!?" tepat di depan wajah Koushi. Tapi mana tega ia membentak kekasihnya yang begitu rapuh itu?

Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, Daichi hanya menggeleng pelan. Hidungnya terasa geli karena bergesekan dengan hidung Koushi. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya, menatap lurus manik sendu Koushi. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana manik itu mulai basah. Lalu saat Koushi memejamkan matanya, setetes air mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini. Selalu." Daichi berbisik tepat di depan bibir pucat Koushi, lalu mengecupnya sekilas, namun penuh kelembutan. Daichi menjauhkan wajahnya, namun dahi mereka masih menempel. Ia tangkup pipi tirus Koushi dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu." Lalu kecupan yang sangat lama di kening Koushi menjadi penutup percakapan mereka malam itu.

...

Paginya, saat terbangun, tubuh Koushi terasa berat. Awalnya, ia pikir penyakitnya bertambah parah. Tapi, ketakutannya sirna ketika melihat tubuh tegap Daichi memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Lelaki itu masih tertidur sangat nyenyak, tidak peduli sesempit apa tempatnya tidur saat ini –tentu saja karena mereka berdua tidur di ranjang rawat Koushi yang diperuntukkan satu orang.

Koushi berusaha keras menggerakkan tangannya agar bisa mengusap helaian gelap Daichi. Menyingkirkan anak rambut nakal yang menutupi kening Daichi, lalu mengecupnya lembut. Koushi tersenyum kecil saat menatap wajah tidur Daichi. Wajah yang akan sangat ia rindukan ketika saatnya untuk pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan sudah tiba. Hati Koushi sesak. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Lamunan Koushi buyar ketika merasakan telapak tangan lebar mengusap pipinya. Netranya bertemu netra Daichi. Manik coklat gelap itu menatapnya dengan lembut seperti biasa. Ucapan "Selamat pagi, sayang." Mengawali percakapn dan aktifitas mereka hari itu.

...

Bulan kesekian telah Koushi jalani bersama penyakitnya. Ia sekarang menjadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit. Tubuhnya benar-benar menjadi tulang berbalut kulit. Daichi hampir tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Koushi, seolah jika ia melepasnya, Koushi akan hilang tertiup angin.

Siang yang sangat cerah di minggu kedua musim panas, Koushi mulai sering tersedak. Entah itu karena buburnya yang sangat encer, susu hangat rutin, atau bahkan air liurnya sendiri. Dengan kelembutan yang tiada batas, Daichi menepuk-nepuk punggung Koushi, membisikkan kata-kata penenang hingga Koushi merasa terbebas dari tersedaknya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini terapi Koushi dihentikan, Koushi yang memaksa. Menurutnya, terapi itu hanya buang-buang uang karena tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Saat Daichi bertanya apakah Koushi sudah bosan hidup, si surai kelabu hanya menjawab, "A..khu akhan tetaph hi...dup hi...ka Tuhan meng...henda...khi (Aku akan tetap hidup jika Tuhan menghendaki)"

Malam berikutnya, Daichi tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan keadaan Koushi yang semakin lemah. Hatinya penuh dengan ketakutan akan kehilangan Koushi. Batinnya sibuk mempersiapkan mental jika suatu saat Koushi akan benar-benar pergi. Saat Koushi bertanya dengan suara lemahnya ada apa dengan Daichi, lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di punggung tangan Koushi.

...

Udara dingin musim gugur membuat keadaan Koushi menurun drastis. Mata yang semakin sayu, beberapa tulang sudah terlihat menonjol dengan jelas, kulit dan bibir yang hampir sepucat mayat, bahkan sekarang, untuk makan saja ia harus di bantu dengan selang yang langsung menuju ke lambung.

Daichi terus menatap Koushi sejak satu jam yang lalu tanpa senyum yang luntur sedikitpun. Pun Koushi, ia hanya membalas tatapan Daichi dengan mata yang sayu –Daichi tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Tangan Koushi yang sekarang terasa semakin kecil di genggaman Daichi bergerak pelan, berusaha mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Daichi, seolah jika ia melepasnya, ia akan terjatuh ke dasar jurang.

Suatu malam, beberapa hari sebelum memasuki musim dingin, Koushi merasakan beban yang mengerikan dalam nafasnya. Tidak ingin terlihat panik, Daichi memanggil dokter dengan sangat tenang. Dan ekspresi tenangnya benar-benar runtuh saat dokter berkata bahwa penyakit Koushi mulai menyerang otot pernafasaannya.

Setelah masa-masa kritis Koushi terlewati, Daichi tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Koushi. Lelaki surai perak itu melihat senyum Daichi sebelum terlelap, di dalam mimpi, dan saat ia membuka matanya untuk menyapa pagi. Koushi benar-benar khawatir jika Daichi akan pingsan tiba-tiba karena kurang istirahat dan makan.

Daichi membaca raut kegusaran Koushi setelah dokter meninggalkan ruang rawat Koushi. Daichi tahu betul apa yang membuat ekspresi itu muncul, karena sebelumnya, dokter mengatakan, "Keadaan Sugawara-san semakin melemah setiap harinya."

Daichi mengecup kening Koushi cukup lama, membawa tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan Koushi sejenak melupakan kegusarannya karena afeksi-afeksi yang diberikan Daichi. Ia pasrahkan kepala kelabunya pada dada bidang Daichi. Merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya bahkan lebih payah daripada detak jantung Daichi yang normal.

"Koushi, sayangku." Daichi berbisik lembut, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Koushi.

"Koushi, cintaku." Air mata Koushi mulai menggenang mendengar suara lirih itu.

"Jika kau merasa lemah, ada aku disini. Aku akan menahan apa yang tidak bisa kau tahan. Aku akan menopang apa yang tidak bisa kau topang. Ada aku yang tidak akan pernah melepas genggaman kita. Aku akan selalu menjadi tongkat baja mu, untuk membantumu kembali berdiri. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu ada disini."

Tangis Koushi pecah, teredam dada Daichi. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya, tangis Koushi terdengar kuat, seakan telah menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini. Ia bisa merasakan surainya disesapi oleh Daichi. Ia juga masih mengingat jelas suara Daichi terasa berat beberapa detik lalu di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. Dan tongkat bajanya saat ini ikut bergetar pelan karena mengisak bersama sang kekasih.

Pagi selanjutnya, Daichi tertawa kecil saat menyadari keadaan mereka berdua. Mata mereka bengkak dan memerah, persis seperti gadis yang baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, lalu menangis semalam suntuk. Jika Daichi tertawa, Koushi hanya bisa tersenyum sangat tipis walau hatinya terkikik geli. Dan tawa Daichi semakin pecah saat suster yang bertugas memandikan Koushi terpekik kecil melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

Setelah Koushi selesai dimandikan, Daichi kembali menggenggam tangan Koushi seperti biasa. Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah menangis semalaman bersama Koushi. Rasanya seperti, ia benar-benar sudah siap kehilangan Koushi kapanpun sang Pencipta berkehendak. Begitupun Koushi, lelaki surai kelabu itu sudah siap kapanpun sang Pencipta memanggilnya untuk pulang.

Pukul sembilan tepat, suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu ruang rawat Koushi. Saat Daichi membukakan pintu, yang menyambutnya adalah ekspresi antusias dari wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar.

"Daichi- _san_ , bagaimana keadaan Sugawara- _san_? Izinkan kami melihatnya!"

"Hinata bodoh! Jangan berisik di rumah sakit!"

"Kau sama berisiknya, _Ou-sama._ "

"Sabar, Tsukki!"

Kepala Daichi seketika pening. Tapi setidaknya, ia bersyukur karena dua junior berisik lainnya –Ryuunosuke dan Yuu– tidak turut hadir. Setelah dipastikan keempat adik kelasnya masuk, ia menutup pintu dan kembali ke sebelah Koushi.

"Sugawara- _san_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shouyou bertanya kelewat antusias. Bahkan ia hampir menyambar selang infus jika Daichi tidak segera memelototinya.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja." Jawab Daichi sesuai sorot mata Koushi.

"Lalu, selang apa yang ada di mulut Sugawara- _san_? Apa rasanya enak sampai-sampai Sugawara- _san_ _memakannya_?"

"Hinata bodoh! Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu!" Tobio memasang ekspresi keras, tapi jelas kilat matanya penasaran.

"Kalian berdua sama bodohnya," Kei mendengus sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Selang itu berfungsi untuk mengantarkan makanan agar langsung sampai ke lambung. Bukankah begitu, _Kapten?"_

Daichi sedikit berjengit ketika panggilan itu menembus indra pendengarnya. Sedangkan Koushi, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar, Tsukishima. Karena keadaan Koushi tidak memungkinkan untuk mengunyah, maka makanan langsung di salurkan saja ke lambung." Jelas Daichi sambil mengusap surai kelabu lembut.

"S-Sugawara- _san,_ " Shouyou meremas ujung seragamnya, wajahnya menunduk gusar.

Koushi memandang bocah tahun ketiga itu penuh tanya. Netranya dapat melihat jelas bahwa Shouyou semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan langkah ragu. Sesaat kemudian, anak itu telah berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang rawat Koushi –bersebrangan dengan Daichi.

"K-kami, terutama aku sangat menyayangi Sugawara- _san._ Jadi berjuanglah!" Shouyou mengatakannya dengan mantap. Kepalanya kembali ia dongakkan, membawa manik sewarna dedaunan musim gugur itu menatap manik Koushi.

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Shouyou. Setelah dapat mencerna semuanya dengan baik, relung hati Koushi menghangat. Setelah melihat senyum Koushi semakin melebar, Shouyou menghambur ke pelukan Koushi dengan terisak.

Di tengah-tengah adegan mengharukan itu, Daichi dapat melihat ketiga ekspresi lainnya. Tobio yang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar dan berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya kasar, Kei yang hanya membuang wajah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, dan Tadashi yang dengan gamblang menunjukkan air matanya namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah keempat junior mereka pulang, ruang rawat Koushi kembali sepi. Koushi memandangi Daichi yang sedang memakan sarapan yang dibawakan oleh Shouyou. Koushi sangat ingin tertawa dengan lepas ketika Daichi sedikit tersedak karena terlalu terburu-buru –wajar saja, lelaki itu hampir tidak makan selama dua hari penuh.

Merasa ada tatapan mengejek yang mengarah padanya, Daichi hanya mendengus jengkel, lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri untuk merasa lebih lega. Daichi tiba-tiba teringat, dulu, jauh sebelum Koushi sakit, jika Daichi tersedak seperti ini, lelaki surai kelabu itu akan menepuk punggung Daichi lembut, lalu menyoorkannya segelas air. Namun sekarang, Daichi tidak butuh afeksi seperti itu lagi. Dengan adanya Koushi yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa membahagiakan baginya.

Selesai sarapan, Daichi merebahkan dirinya di ranjang rawat Koushi –sebelumnya, tubuh Koushi telah ia geser sedikit dengan lembut. Jemari mereka saling terjalin seperti biasa, memperjelas eksistensi mereka masing-masing, memperjelas bahwa mereka saling melengkapi. Kepala kelabu bersandar pasrah pada bahu tegap kekasihnya.

"Koushi?"

Suara Daichi membuat Koushi yang sempat terpejam membuka kembali matanya. Yang ada di hadapan Koushi saat ini adalah ponsel pintar Daichi dengan aplikasi kamera yang terbuka.

"Aku ingin memiliki sangat banyak foto bersama Koushi." _Agar aku selalu mengingatmu jika kau sudah tiada._

Koushi memberi anggukan kecil nan lemah sebagai jawaban.

...

Di puncak terekstrim musim dingin, Koushi kembali menghadapi masa kritisnya. Dokter mulai memasang berbagai macam alat penopang hidup pada tubuh rapuhnya. Koushi koma, dan Daichi berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Ia terus mengajak Koushi berbicara, menceritakan tentang apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya, dan seketika Daichi merasa dirinya seperti Shouyou.

Daichi benar-benar akan menjadi gila jika saja Koushi tidak membuka matanya tadi siang, seminggu setelah ia koma. Setelah dokter memastikan keadaan Koushi, Daichi mengusap lembut sisi wajah Koushi yang tidak tertutup oleh masker oksigen. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kelopak mata Koushi hanya terbuka setengah saja. Bagaimana hatinya tercabik melihat Koushi sangat kepayahan saat bernafas walaupun sudah memakai masker oksigen. Daichi ingin menangis kencang seperti bayi, Daichi ingin berteriak, tapi semua itu ia redam dengan cara mengecup kening Koushi sangat lama.

Tiap hari-hari di musim dingin berganti, keadaan Koushi semakin mendekati batasnya, begitupula dengan keadaan Daichi yang semakin kacau. Kantung matanya punya kantung mata, kulitnya pucat kusam, tubuh tegapnya semakin kehilangan massanya. Siang malam suntuk ia terjaga di sisi Koushi, membiarkan makanan yang selalu dibawakan Asahi hampir basi di nakas –dan benar-benar akan membusuk di tempat jika petugas rumah sakit tidak membuangnya. Di mata Koushi yang sayu, Daichi benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

Meskipun keadaan Koushi semakin lemah, bukan berarti ia tidak menyadari bahwa tangan yang membungkus tangannya semakin kurus walaupun tetap terlihat besar. Koushi berusaha menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap punggung tangan Daichi. Dan yang menyambut afeksi kecil itu adalah senyuman hangat serta kecupan di punggung tangan serta kening Koushi. Seketika, air mata Koushi meluncur begitu saja dari ujung matanya lalu jatuh membasahi bantal.

...

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, dan Koushi merasa bahwa hidupnya juga akan segera berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggerakkan kelopak matanya dan bernafas –itupun dengan amat susah payah. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghadapi masa kritis, sudah berkali-kali pula ia bermimpi tentang ayah dan ibunya yang berada di surga. Seketika Koushi merasa sangat merindukan mereka berdua.

Sejak beberapa hari terakhir, Koushi mulai terbiasa hanya dengan suara elektrokardiograf yang mengisi keheningan ruang rawatnya. Asahi menyeret Daichi pulang beberapa hari lalu karena lelaki itu demam tinggi, dan Koushi tentu mengizinkannya. Koushi memenuhi pikirannya dengan perlakuan-perlakuan Daichi selama ini. Bagaimana lelaki itu menyayanginya, mencintainya, merawatnya dengan sabar, menemaninya, dan masih banyak lagi. Seketika Koushi merasa dirinya sangat egois karena telah memonopoli Daichi –walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Hari kesekian, saat pikiran Koushi masih saja sibuk dengan Daichi, pintu ruang rawatnya diketuk dari luar. Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Asahi serta sosok yang sangat dirindukan oleh Koushi. Koushi dapat mendengar suara Asahi yang menggerutu karena Daichi terlalu terburu-buru. Daichi tak ambil pusing dengan Asahi, rasa rindu telah memenuhi relung hatinya hingga sesak. Setelahnya, Daichi langsung mendekap Koushi erat dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sisi wajah dan punggung tangannya.

...

Sehari sebelum musim dingin benar-benar berakhir, Koushi merasa kelopak matanya semakin berat. Daichi tetap berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, sesekali mengusap surai atau pipinya dengan lembut.

"Koushi, sayangku."

Koushi hanya memberi gumaman kecil sebagai jawabannya. Lelaki itu dapat melihat bagaimana manik Daichi menatapnya dari ujung kakinya yang tertutup selimut sampai surai kelabunya yang mulai kusam.

Hati Daichi teriris melihat keadaan Koushi yang dipasangi macam-macam alat di tubuhnya. Bunyi elektrokardiograf yang semakin lambat membuat telinga Daichi berdenging ngilu. Ia sudah berjanji pada Koushi untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Daichi membawa telapak tangan Koushi menuju pipinya, menyalurkan hangat pipinya menuju tangan dingin Koushi. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat bagaimana Koushi berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Koushi bertahan selama ini hanya untuk keinginannya yang egois –tidak menginginkan Koushi pergi dari sisinya. Dan sekarang Daichi dapat melihat bagaimana Koushi tetap berusaha bernafas, membuka matanya, mempertahankan nyawanya, walaupun itu menyakitkan dan sungguh menyiksa diri Koushi sendiri.

"Koushi." Dikecupnya tangan ringkih itu.

"Apa kau lelah, hm?"

Koushi menggerakkan jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman Daichi, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lelah sama sekali –sungguh kebohongan besar.

"Aku tahu kau telah berjuang sangat keras. Aku tahu kau berjuang agar aku tidak bersedih karena kau pergi."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu, aku tidak peduli dari keluarga mana kau berasal, aku tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada, di tempat sejauh apapun itu, aku tidak peduli semua hal yang tidak penting itu. Yang harus kau tahu adalah aku, Sawamura Daichi mencintai Sugawara Koushi. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah dirimu."

Koushi merasakan matanya memanas dan kelopak matanya semakin berat.

"Terima kasih telah berjuang keras untukku. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan selalu bersamaku selama ini."

Daichi mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Koushi cukup lama. Dahi mereka tetap menempel setelah Daichi mengakhiri kecupannya. Daichi menatap lurus pada manik Koushi yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dari dulu aku selalu tidak suka jika melihat raut lelah dari wajahmu. Dan yang aku tahu sekarang, kau sudah sangat lelah. Kau telah berjuang dengan sangat keras."

Daichi menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada masker oksigen Koushi.

"Tolong ucapkan terima kasihku pada Tuan dan Nyonya Sugawara karena telah memiliki dan merawat Sugawara Koushi dengan penuh kasih sayang."

Tenggorokan Daichi tercekat dan air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya saat mellihat wajah Koushi mulai tenang. Daichi dapat menyaksikan bagaimana kelopak mata itu mulai menutup dengan rileks.

"Aku, Sawamura Daichi selalu mencintai Sugawara Koushi. Dan kau, Sugawara Koushi dapat beristirahat karena kau sudah berjuang dengan keras."

Setitik air mata menetes dari ujung mata Koushi saat mata lelaki itu sepenuhnya terpejam. Sebelum sempat jatuh terserap ke kain bantal, Daichi mengusapnya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup kelopak mata kanan Koushi sambil membisikkan "Oyasumi, _my dear._ "

Lengkingan panjang elektrokardiograf membuat Daichi pening seketika. Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu membuka masker oksigen Koushi, lalu mengecup bibir pucat itu dengan sangat lembut. Pertahanan Daichi runtuh, ia menangis keras saat itu juga.

' _Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Sawamura Daichi. Aku selalu menunggumu.'_

END


End file.
